Roza and Dimka's happy ending?
by midnightintheday
Summary: Takes place after Shadow Kiss.Dimitri wasn't turned, but he was left for dead.Canrose save him?If she can, can they have a happy life together? rated t for eventual cussing;
1. Chapter 1

Roza and Dimka's happy ending?

Summary: Takes place after Shadow Kiss. Dimitri wasn't turned, but left for dead. Can Rose save him? If she can, can they have a happy life together?

I own nothing it is all Richelle Mead's

Chapter 1 "He can't be dead!"

R POV

I watched them bring the dead back on stretchers in a long line. I looked at each body to see if it was him, then when I thought they were done Stan and some other guardian I didn't know came running in with one last body. It was him. I heard a scream and some sobbing, then I realized it was me. They put him with the rest then left him for dead. I wouldn't, scratch that, couldn't believe it. I sat down by him and grabbed his hand. "Don't leave me Dimitri," I begged. "I need you. I love you!" I cried.

I don't know how long I sat there begging before I felt a hand on my shoulder. "He's dead," my mom said.

"No he's not!!" I screamed at her. I heard her take a breath to argue but then thought better of it and left.

I must have fallen asleep eventually because I woke up to someone trying to pick me up. At first I let them then I remembered what happened earlier and my eyes shot open. It was Alberta holding me so I knew it was useless to fight but that didn't stop me from trying. "Let go of me!" I yelled as I punched her. I must have caught her off guard because she dropped me. I looked over to see Dimitri's body by me and grabbed him. Alberta said something to me but when she figured out I wasn't listening to her she left. I cried to Dimitri some more when suddenly I felt pressure on my right hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2 "He's awake!"**

**I remembered that was the hand that was holding his hand and screamed in delight. Dimitri's eyes opened and I stared into them. I realized there wasn't any red in them so he wasn't strigoi. I started talking to him saying things like, "oh my god, Dimka, your alive!" and, "I knew it!"**

**Someone must have heard my screaming because I heard footsteps coming towards us. There were a lot of gasps around me as everyone else realized Dimitri was alive. Someone must have told because she was suddenly there with an assistant and they started to take him away. I jumped up and raced up to them. I grabbed Dimka's hand and walked with them. Dimitri just looked into my eyes the whole time, smiling. "I love you too, Roza," he murmured as we were walking into the hospital.**

"**So you heard everything I said?" I asked quietly.**

"**Yes."**

"**Rose," said, "I need you to stay here while we do some tests on Dimitri." I reluctantly agreed and went to sit down. I watched as my Dimka disappeared through the doors then got up to walk around. **

**After about ten minutes Lissa cane running into the room. She tackle-hugged me as soon as she saw me. "Rose!" she squeaked, "I missed you." I smiled but I really just wanted to be alone so I asked her to go get me my guitar. She could tell I wanted to hide from the world then and got it for me. I remembered the song I dreamt about and started to play it in the empty room.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 Waking Up

D POV

_Who's crying? _I wondered. _It's Rose!_ I realized hearing her talk.

"Please don't be dead," she begged. "You can't leave me! I love you to much for you to be dead!" she went back to just sobbing then and I squeezed her hand. I slowly opened my eyes and she screamed. I flinched slightly then realized she was searching my eyes for something. Before I could worry to much she started smiling and kept telling me I was alive. I wanted to tell her I would never leave her but I couldn't find my voice at the moment. I didn't notice any one else was there until Dr. Olendski and someone else grabbed the stretcher I was on and started to walk away. It seemed to take Rose a minute to realize what was happening because she just sat for a moment then jumped up and rushed over to take my hand in hers again. I stared into her eyes while we moved then I said, "I love you too, Roza."

She blushed then asked, "So you heard everything I said?"

"Yes," I replied. Soon we were in the hospital and Rose had to stop walking with us. They did some tests on me that I ignored then started to wrap me up in bandages.

"Dimitri," the doctor said, " it seems you broke almost every bone in the left half of your body."

As soon as she said that I realized that half of my body hurt horribly. _How did I miss that? _I thought. They gave me some kind of medicine and the pain slowly disappeared, then Rose walked in with a guitar.


	4. Chapter 4

The song belongs to Linkin Park, I'm just borrowing it. Also Vampire Academy belong to Richelle Mead.

Ch. 4 Leave out all the rest

I dreamt I was missing

You were so scared

But no one would listen cause no one else cared

After my dreaming

I woke with this fear

What am I leaving

When I'm done here

So if your asking me I want you to know

When my time comes

Forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some

Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me

And when your feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest

Don't be afraid

I've taken my beating

I've shared what I've made

I'm strong on the surface

Not all the way through

I've never been perfect

But neither have you

So if your asking me I want you to know

When my time comes

Forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some

Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me

And when your feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest

Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well

Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself

I can't be who you are

When my time comes

Forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some

Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me

And when your feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest

Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well

Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself

I can't be who you are

I can't be who you are

A few minutes after I finished singing the doctor came and told me I could see Dimitri. I ran to him and saw him lying in a bed with some tubes connected to him and a cast on his left arm and leg. He also had bandages on the left half of his face. I suddenly remembered the blonde strigoi throw him against the cave wall before I could get close enough to save him. Before either of us could say anything he looked questioningly at my guitar.

"I wrote you a song," I said smiling shyly, no one but Lissa had ever heard me play before.

"Will you play it for me?" he asked as if he wasn't in a hospital. I shrugged and started to play for him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ch. 4 "I didn't know you could play."_

_When I finished the song, he just stared at me wide eyed, his mouth hanging open. After sitting in silence for about two minutes I got worried and asked if he liked it._

"_Roza! I loved it!! I didn't know you could play guitar… or sing really," he said with a small yet playful smile on his face._

_I looked down embarrassed then quietly said, "I can also play piano." I felt his hand on my cheek so I looked up at him and as soon as I did he leaned forward to kiss me. I kissed him back until he winced and pulled away from me. _

_I must have looked hurt because he grinned sheepishly and pointed to torso and said, "Broken ribs, it hurts to breathe to hard." I let out a small laugh and looked at him apologetically. "So… when did you learn to play?" he asked, obviously trying to change the subject._

"_I taught myself in third grade," I replied. "I got bored and thought it would be fun."_

"_Figures," he laughed, "typical Roza."_

_My heart jumped when he said my Russian nickname, making me realize for the first time how much I missed it. I was leaning forward to kiss him again when Lissa walked in._


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 Headless Chicken

"What's going on in here?" she asked watching us jerk apart.

"Ow," Dimitri muttered. I glanced at him before I looked back to Lissa.

"Well…" I trailed off not sure what to say.

"Lissa, Roza and I have been in love for a while now," Dimitri said, coming to my rescue. I heard Lissa gasp when I looked down blushing. Before I knew what was happening, Lissa smacked me on the back of my head.

"Hey!" I barked. "What was that for?!"

_For not telling me sooner_, she said through the bond. I knew I should've let it go but I just couldn't. I jumped up, got her in a head lock, and gave her the noogie of a life time. She shrieked something about her hair being messed up while I sat back down with Dimitri, acting innocent. He laughed at me then did that annoying thing adults do where they mess up your hair for no good reason, stupid adults. I jerked my head away from his hand and hissed at him. He chuckled at my reaction then we settled back to watch Lissa franticly trying to fix her hair. She actually running around like a chicken with it's head cut off for a minute, I looked over at Dimitri and said, "You know, I've always wanted to see what it looked like when a chicken ran around with it's head cut off. I wonder if a chicken would run around like that if you caught it's head on fire?" He laughed at that and I took me a minute to realize he was in pain because I was visualizing a little chicken running around with a flaming head. When came back to reality Dimitri was clutching at his stomach. "Oh yeah. I forgot about your broken ribs, sorry," I apologized.

"It's fine Roza," he said, "I'd gladly be in pain for you,"(I know it's corny but I think my sister drugged me the day I wrote this chapter). I looked back at Lissa to hide my blush, she finally had most of her hair flattened out.

When she turned back to me I quickly said, "So, Lissa, where's Christian on this very fine…" I paused to glance out the window, "afternoon?"

She fell for it!!! "I told him to stay at the dorms incase Dimitri was tired," she said then looked at Dimitri cocking her head to the side as if asking if he was tired.

"I guess I should get some sleep…" he said.

"I need to go get a shower," I admitted. I leaned down to kiss him goodbye. "I'll be back soon," I whispered in his ear as I straightened back up. I walked over to join Lissa as she left the room. I would have stayed but I knew we would have to talk about this eventually.

No chickens were harmed in the making of this chapter ;p


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7 Evil Bug

As soon as we got out of the hospital Lissa asked, "How long have you two been together?"

"It's kind of hard to explain…" I replied, watching an insect fly above our heads.

Lissa looked up then asked, "Rose, what are you looking at?"

"That," I muttered pointing at the bug. I glanced over to see her giving me one of those Rose-is-crazy looks. "What?!" I exclaimed.

"There's nothing there Rose," she said looking back to where I pointed.

"Yes there is!" I growled getting mad. "It's right there!! It's black with a purple stripe!" I exclaimed seeing the look still on her face. When she started to shake her head at me I jumped up to catch it. It was just out of my reach, but for some reason it landed on my hand when I was reaching out for it. "See!" I said calmly holding it out for her to see,

"Rose," she whispered, "that bug is extremely poisonous."

"So you admit it's real!" I smirked. She nodded warily just as that stupid bug bit my hand. "Oww!" I whined shaking it off my hand. Lissa grabbed my hand to try to heal it but nothing happened so we had to turn around and go back to the infirmary. When we walked in the doors we got a few surprised looks from some nurses, but a lot of tired looks from others.

We got to the check in desk and the receptionist lady asked, "What's wrong now, Rose?"

"A stupid bug bit me!" I yelled. Dr. Olendski came in just as I finished and rushed over to ask me what it looked like. "It was black with one black stripe," I hissed. She looked worried as she pulled me down the hall to an empty room. "Okay," I growled, "how come I'm the only one who has no f***ing clue what is going on?"

"That bug was extremely poisonous Rose." she muttered running around looking for something. "Ahah!" she smiled pulling out a huge needle. Okay it wasn't huge, but it was still pretty big.

"Dude! That is the biggest needle I have ever seen!" I yelped.

"We need it if you don't want the poison to spread," the doctor replied calmly.

"And what happens if it does spread?" I whispered.

"Let's just say you couldn't be Lissa's guardian," she replied still calm.

"Okay let's get this over with." I stuck out my arm and looked away. There was a faint sting in my upper arm then it felt like a fire was spread down towards my hand. Then I hate to admit it but I think I passed out because the pain stopped and everything went black.

AN okay that bug thing happened because I can't think of haw I want to write the conversation between Rose and Lissa yet. Sorry to anyone who was looking forward to putting Rose through that.


	8. Chapter 8

_Ch. 7 major freak-out_

_I woke up to find people hovering over me. And one was Dimitri!!! "Dimitri! How are you up?!" I asked worried._

"_Lissa healed me," he replied. My face must have shown how worried I was because he quickly added, "Don't worry, she only healed me enough so I can walk." I calmed down slightly when he said that, but only slightly._

_I looked at Lissa, well glared is more like it, and said, "Lissa, I appreciate you healing him but you know how dangerous that is!"_

_Then Adrian spoke up from the corner of the room, "Rose, Lissa's darkness already disappeared… but you didn't take it."_

_AN Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I have some major writer's block and want to be able to post something next weekend. I promise the next chapter will be good. ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9 can't think of a name for this chapter

"Oh, great!" I muttered. "Now there's probably an angry raven flying around somewhere."

"What!" Lissa exclaimed.

"The bird you healed has a bond with you. It probably took the darkness this time."

Lissa sank down to the floor while everyone else just stared in confusion. I didn't want to explain just then so I looked at Dimitri and mouthed, "Later." He seemed to understand so I started to get up so comfort Lissa. Well, it's more like I tried to get up until Dimitri pushed me back down. I glared at him but decided not to fight with him about it. Instead I moved over so he could lay with me. He climbed on the bed while I slipped into Lissa's head.

She was curled up in a ball on the floor thinking about what I just said. "How could we be bonded?" kept running through her head.

"Roza!" she heard Dimitri yell and looked up to see him shaking me.

"Rose," Lissa thought, "get out of my head, you're scaring Dimitri."

* * *

AN sorry about the short chapter again and I want to apologize now if I don't update for a while because right now I'm basically just making it up as I go along but still trying to make it good. Also thanks to weird101 for review so much;D


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 11 talking

When we were back in my room I made sure Adrian was gone then sat on my bed. "I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not," I muttered, looking into Dimitri's eyes.

He smirked and pulled me into his chest in a tight hug. My face was still up and his was down to face mine, so I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. At first he didn't respond, but then his arms tightened around my waist and he pressed harder on my lips. His tongue ran across my bottom lip begging for entrance and just as I was about to grant it he pulled away. I groaned then untangled myself from him and went to sit down on my bed again. I closed my eyes until I felt the bed shift. I opened my eyes a little to look at him then quickly closed the again. "Roza…" Dimitri sighed.

"Yes, Dimitri?" I asked my voice tired.

"How would you like to go out tomorrow?"

My eyes shot open, "Just you and me?" He nodded. "Like a date?"

A small smile was pulling at the corners of his mouth when he said, "Yes… a date."

"Of course, I would love to!" I yelled right in his ear.

"Right," he muttered. "Then I'll leave so you can get some rest."

I would have protested but I was to excited so I just sat there grinning like an idiot.

"I'll pick you up just before sunrise," he said as he was walking out the door.

AN I know to short but I had this long conversation for them in my head then I forgot it when I picked up my notebook. Anyways if anyone has any ideas for the date review and tell me!

BTW I wrote a song for Rose to sing to Dimitri next chapter so… yay?


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11 talking

When we were back in my room I made sure Adrian was gone then sat on my bed. "I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not," I muttered, looking into Dimitri's eyes.

He smirked and pulled me into his chest in a tight hug. My face was still up and his was down to face mine, so I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. At first he didn't respond, but then his arms tightened around my waist and he pressed harder on my lips. His tongue ran across my bottom lip begging for entrance and just as I was about to grant it he pulled away. I groaned then untangled myself from him and went to sit down on my bed again. I closed my eyes until I felt the bed shift. I opened my eyes a little to look at him then quickly closed the again. "Roza…" Dimitri sighed.

"Yes, Dimitri?" I asked my voice tired.

"How would you like to go out tomorrow?"

My eyes shot open, "Just you and me?" He nodded. "Like a date?"

A small smile was pulling at the corners of his mouth when he said, "Yes… a date."

"Of course, I would love to!!" I yelled right in his ear.

"Right," he muttered. "Then I'll leave so you can get some rest."

I would have protested but I was to excited so I just sat there grinning like an idiot.

"I'll pick you up at 3:30 pm human time," he said as he was walking out the door.

AN I know to short but I had this long conversation for them in my head then I forgot it when I picked up my notebook. Anyways if anyone has any ideas for the date review and tell me!

BTW I wrote a song for Rose to sing to Dimitri next chapter so… yay?


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12 gone

When I woke up the next morning and after my normal routine I slung my guitar over my back and started sprinting to Dimitri's room.

I didn't even think about knocking once I got there, I just ran right in. Hey, it's not like we're a secret anymore. I looked around and when I didn't see him I went to his bathroom. He wasn't there either.

After I looked through his whole room I went to Alberta's office. Once again, I didn't bother knocking and just barged in.

"Rose?" she said, looking up from her paperwork.

"Hey, Alberta, do you know where Dimitri is?" I asked, not wanting to waste any time.

She looked through some papers in a purple folder on her desk and when she looked back up at me said, "He doesn't have any shifts today so I don't know. Sorry, Rose."

I smiled faintly at her then turned to leave. My next destination was the cabin, our cabin.

When he wasn't there either I decided to just go visit Lissa. I checked where she was and started sprinting towards the commons. Wow, I didn't realize it was lunch time.

I got into the building and not only saw but _felt _everyone staring. And I mean _everyone _was staring. I lust held my head high and started walking over to my group's usual table. Well, I started to until someone grabbed my shoulder. I spun quickly, pulling my guitar off my back so I could use it as a weapon if I needed to, and hissed at the person who grabbed me. It was Jesse just great.

"Rose," he said, "is it true that Belikov got you pregnant?"

"No, you idiot!" I screamed. "That isn't even possible!" I spun on my heel and muttered, "Moodak," as was walking away. It was the only Russian swear word Dimitri would teach me, it means bastard. Ha, now I just need to get him to teach me fuck and shit, then I would be good enough… for now.

"Hey, Liss," I said sitting down by her.

"Hi, Rose!" she exclaimed. "Dimitri's looking for you."

"Really? Where is he?" I asked, attempting and failing to sound calm.

"I think he said he was going to check your room. He just left," Christian muttered.

"Thanks!" I called over my shoulder, I was already halfway out by the time he finished.

Once again, I was sprinting but this time it was to my room. I decided it would be more fun to climb in my window than to use the door so I scaled up the wall, opened the window, went in, and collapsed onto my bed. I put my guitar on the floor and laid there like I was never gone. "Hey there, Comrade," I said as he walked out of my bathroom.

"Roza!" he exclaimed. "When did you get there?"

"What do you mean? I was here for a while."

He just shook his head and came over to lay with me.

"So, why were you looking for me?" I asked once he was settled.

"I just wanted to tell you to be in bed right after dinner tonight so you're not tired and miserable during our date."

"Oh, okay," I murmured slightly disappointed. "So that's all you wanted?"

"Well, I thought… if you wanted, we could spend the day together?"

"Sure!" I agreed curling into his side. "Oh, yeah! I wrote you another song!"

I jumped up, grabbed my guitar, and started playing.

You can taunt me

You can haunt me

You can chase me all over this place

'Cause in the end of these days

I won't care

Oh no! I won't care

'Cause I'll be in my world

In my world I can do what I want

In my world I can dress how I want

In my world I can dye my hair

And you won't care

Because it's my world

My world is no palace

But my world has never heard of Alice

In my world you're not alive

But animals thrive

Oh yeah animals thrive!

You can miss me

Or you can kiss me

But no matter what

You will never find

This kingdom of mine

It's in my own little mind

We've got vampires and We've got werewolves

You've got dirty hair and underwear

We are strong

You are weak

We have brains

And you've got bricks

I'm in my world and I won't come back

You can get back on track

'Cause I won't be there

You're outta my hair

I'm in my world to stay

Oh I'm in my world to stay hey hey

I played the last notes then let it fade out. I looked up at Dimitri and he just stared into my eyes. I could tell he liked it.


	13. Chapter 13

I looked down and suddenly became fascinated by the newest sticker on my guitar. It had a picture of fangs and said, "Bite Me" under it.

"That was amazing!" Dimitri exclaimed. I looked up and smiled at him thanking him for the complement.

"What do you want to do first?" I asked him.

"Well, Lissa was talking about having a little get together in her room today during breakfast before I left so we could go to that," he suggested.

"Sure!" I checked the bond and saw that Lissa was on her way here to invite us to her room. "Let's go!"

We started out and met Lissa when she was at the door to the dorm building.

"Hey! I was just on my way to invite you two to come over to hang in my room." Lissa seemed confused so I just pointed to my head and she seemed to understand what I meant.

We followed her to her room and I had to try my best not to run ahead, I don't know why, but I was really hyper at that moment so I just wanted to run. We only took about ten steps before I lost control and started running as fast as I could. I heard Lissa telling Dimitri to catch me and then I heard footsteps catching up to me. I started laughing and pushed myself to go faster. I meant to go straight to Lissa's room, but with Dimitri catching up with me, I had to make a detour. I pushed myself as hard as I could once I saw the forest and once I was in the trees and sure Dimitri couldn't see me, I jumped into a tree and waited. I saw Dimitri run under me and once he was far enough away that he wouldn't notice me, I jumped back down and ran to Lissa's room.

"Hey! I made it here alive, no thanks to you Lissa!" I yelled as soon as I entered the room. Lissa and everyone else was already here, thanks to my detour. "He almost caught me!"

"Well he didn't so grow up," Lissa joked.

"Where is Belikov anyway?" Eddie asked.

"Last I saw, in the forest at the edge of campus," I muttered.

"You led him to the forest!" Lissa exclaimed.

"You shouldn't have sicked him on me." I muttered, looking at my feet.

Just as Lissa was about to respond, Dimitri burst through the door and as soon as he saw me, he tackled me to the floor and started tickling me. I was screeching with laughter when he suddenly stopped and stood up, acting as if nothing out of the normal just happened.

"So what are we going to be doing here today?" Dimitri asked, directing his attention to Lissa.

"Well I got a karaoke machine so I thought we could use it," she pointed at a karaoke machine in the corner of her room.

"How the hell did I miss that?" I exclaimed.

"Maybe because you were freaking out about Dimitri," Christian just had to point out.

"Liss, you go first," I said.

"Okay, I'm going to sing… Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin."

If I had to  
I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask  
Would you like that?  
Would you like that?

And I don't mind  
If you say this love is the last time  
So now I'll ask  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?

No!

Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be.

Try to find out what makes you tick.  
As I lie down  
Sore and sick.  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?

There's a fine line between love and hate.  
And I don't mind.  
Just let me say that  
I like that  
I like that

Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
As I burn another page,  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be.

Desperate, I will crawl  
Waiting for so long  
No love, there is no love.  
Die for anyone  
What have I become?

Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
As I burn another page,  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.

We all clapped and as she put the mic down and sat, I told Dimitri to go up and sing.

He went up and said, "I'm going to be singing Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars."

Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her nails, her nails  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think its so sexy

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

He was staring right at me the whole time he was singing and by the end I felt tears running down my face. When he was finished, I ran up and jumped into his arms.

"I love you," I whispered, after I finished kissing him, for now.

"It's your turn," he smirked. He walked back to his seat and I decided on what I would sing.

"I'm gonna sing Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. This is for you babe." The last part was to Dimitri and I winked at him just as the music was starting.

When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

I went and sat on Dimitri's lap and started to make out with him until I heard someone clear their throat to get us to stop. I turned around in his lap and watched the rest of the night as others sang until it was time to go to dinner.

We got up and went to the cafeteria and gathered our food before we went to sit at our table.

"So you guys are going into town tonight?" Lissa asked me and Dimitri.

"Yeah, we are," Dimitri replied, seeing as I had food in my mouth.

"I hope you guys have fun," she said cheerfully. After that, I tuned out of all conversations until it was time to go back to my room and get some sleep.

AN sorry for all the songs for anyone who doesn't like them in the stories, I just felt like adding that in. this is the only chapter that will have more than one song in it. BTW I don't own any of the songs in this ch. Or vampire academy i accidentally put up the wrong chapter th one that was just up that i deleted was for a different story, i'm sorry about any confusion


	14. sorry

ok, i promise, i'm trying to write new chapters for all my stories, but i am having a hard time with life right now and i can't really think of anything to do for any of them, and when an idea pops into my head, it's always when i'm doing something were i can't write it down and then i forget it by the time i have my laptop of a notebook and a pencil. I am very, very sorry.


End file.
